Hypothermie
by Yuichan44
Summary: Yaoi KxF,S S. La Tsubasa team est séparée en deux dans une tempête de neige. Kurogane et Fye se retrouvent en mauvaise posture. Pour survivre chacun devra prendre des décisions pas toujours faciles à prendre...


Bonjour à tous^^

Voici ma première publication, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^ça se passe durant la quête des plumes.

Evidemment les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais à mes déesses les Clamp X3

Auteuse: Yuichan44 alias kuroxfyechan, ou Shizuka-chan ou Kurachan sur les fandoms holic et hxh

Bétalectrice: Irissia87

Couples: KuroxFye et +Sakura

Warning: Lime!Yaoi, pas de spoilers

Résumé: La Tsubasa team se retrouve séparée en deux dans une tempête de neige. Kurogane et Fye se retrouvent en mauvaise posture. Pour survivre chacun devra prendre des décisions.

Oneshot

Bonne lecture! (J'espère...*part se cacher*)

**Hypothermie**

Une bulle éclata dans le ciel et laissa tomber quatre voyageurs et une boule de poils blanche. Kurogane atterrit le premier sur le dos mais bizarrement il ne se fit pas mal, c'était comme s'il était tombé sur un nuage, mais cette sensation fut de courte durée car un poids vint s'écraser sur son torse, puis un second par-dessus et encore un, puis un dernier plus léger.

Kurogane hurla à la troupe de dégager immédiatement de son ventre alors que son dos commençait à geler. Sakura assise sur le dos de Shaolan, sauta immédiatement au sol avec Mokona sur la tête, puis Shaolan se laissa glisser et tomba ventre au sol en faisant un « Ah ! Pouf ! ». Puis Fye releva la tête du torse de Kurogane et s'appuya de chaque côté avec ses mains puis le regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres. « On n'est pas bien là ?^^ » dit le blond ayant remarqué la position un peu gênante dans laquelle ils étaient. Puis le brun tenta de réprimer en vain un rougissement en réalisant à son tour la situation. « Bouge de là !!! » hurla-t-il.

_ Puu ! Papa-Kuro, Maman-Fye attendez d'être seuls pour faire ça, ria Mokona

Fye descendit de Kurogane avec un sourire avant de répondre à Mokona :

_ Tu as raison Mokona nous attendrons ce soir^^

_ La…ferme…vous…deux ! dit difficilement Kurogane en se relevant, le dos complètement gelé.

_ Ça va Kuro-chan ? S'inquiéta Fye

_ Ouais mais il est glacé le sol…

_ Ah ça ! C'est normal c'est de la neige, tu n'en vois pas dans ton pays ?

_ Très rarement et je ne me suis jamais allongé dedans.

_ Moi je trouve ça très jolie ! Dit la princesse admirant le paysage

_ Mekyo !

_ Mokona ? Tu as sentit une plume ? Réagit immédiatement Shaolan

_ Oui mais Mokona ne peux pas la localiser c'est comme si elle était partout…

Pendant ce temps le ciel se voilait de nuages.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit je pense qu'il nous faut trouver un abri pour le moment une tempête se prépare…intervint Fye en regardant le ciel

_ Vous êtes sûr Fye-san ? Dit Sakura ne trouvant pas le ciel si menaçant que ça

_ Oui j'ai l'habitude dans mon pays, on a encore le temps mais mieux vaut ne pas tarder

_D'accord mais par où allons nous ? Demanda Shaolan ne voyant que la forêt et la montagne autour d'eux.

En effet, ils avaient atterri un peu au milieu de nulle part, visiblement sur une pente de montagne, au beau milieu des arbres enneigés. C'était un magnifique paysage de montagne mais malheureusement vide de toute trace de vie humaine. Autour d'eux, de nombreux pins prenaient soin de cacher le paysage, tandis que de nombreux rondins de bois, d'arbres morts et de branches au sol, rendaient la marche pénible.

Fye, qui semblait être le plus à l'aise dans ce paysage, prit les initiatives :

_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux se séparer en deux, chaque équipe part de son côté et rendez-vous ici dans une heure

_ Ça marche ! Dit Shaolan avant de demander à la princesse si elle voulait bien l'accompagner

_ Bien sur Shaolan-kun, tu viens Moko-chan ?

_ Ouiiii ! Répondit joyeusement la boule de poils se jettent dans les bras de la princesse

_ Bon tu viens Kuro-chan ? On y va !

_ Tsss, pourquoi je me retrouve avec toi ?

_ Mais parce qu'on est marié! Se moqua le mage

_ Arrête avec ça idiot ! S'énerva Kurogane, ce qui fit rire Fye

C'est alors qu'ils partirent chacun de leur côté à la recherche d'un village ou d'un abri quelconque.

_Y a rien dans ce coin paumé ! grogna Kurogane alors que Fye regardait le ciel d'un air inquiet, il pensait qu'il leur restait environ trois heures avant la tempête mais le ciel semblait évoluer bien plus vite que dans son monde.

Au bout de 20 mn, après avoir déambulé tant bien que mal dans cette forêt épaisse avec une visibilité qui diminuait à chaque instant et ce sans résultat, un espoir arriva enfin pour les enfants:

_ Shaolan-kun, regardez un village !

_ Merveilleux Sakura-hime allons chercher Kurogane-san et Fye-san ! Dit l'archéologue faisant déjà demi-tour.

Ils repartirent donc dans la forêt direction le point de rendez-vous.

_ Tiens il neige, remarqua Mokona après s'être pris un flocon sur la tête

_C'est vrai nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, répondit Shaolan

Pendant ce temps…

_ Il neige déjà…c'est pas bon…faisons demi-tour et allons rejoindre les enfants, dit sérieusement Fye alors que Kurogane semblait comprendre au ton employé par le blond que quelque chose n'allait pas

_ Tu crois qu'on risque quelque chose ? demanda alors le brun

_ Les nuages annoncent une forte tempête et elle s'installe beaucoup plus rapidement que celles que je connais, si nous ne trouvons pas un abri nous risquons de geler sur place…

_...

**************

La neige accélérait et le vent se mit à souffler, de plus en plus fort.

_Sakura-hime accrochez-vous à moi nous ne devons pas nous perdre ! Mokona toi aussi ! dit Shaolan alors que la tempête devenait vraiment forte.

**************

_ Fye ! Où est le lieu de rendez-vous !?

_ Je crois que ça doit être par là mais je ne suis pas sure ! Cria Fye qui avait du mal à se faire entendre à cause du bruit que faisait le vent

_ Gamin ! Princesse ! La peluche ! Vous êtes là ?! Hohé !!

_ Shaolan-kun, Sakura-chan, Mokona ! Où êtes-vous ?!

**************

_ Fye-san ! Kurogane-san !

_ Comment allons nous faire si on ne les retrouve pas Shaolan-kun ?

_ Malheureusement princesse si nous restons ici plus longtemps nous n'arriverons jamais à rejoindre le village, et nous allons geler ! On doit faire demi-tour maintenant !

_ Mais et eux ? S'inquiéta la princesse

_ Nous devons avoir confiance en eux, je suis sure qu'ils trouveront un abri et qu'ils s'en sortiront.

_ Je l'espère… dit la princesse les larmes aux yeux alors que Mokona la serrait fort pour la réconforter

Les enfants firent donc demi-tour à regret, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et Shaolan devait protéger sa princesse.

**************

_ Kuro-chan il nous faut trouver un abri tout de suite, les enfants ne sont pas là, ils ont dû trouver quelque chose et ils n'ont pas pu revenir !

_ Tu crois ?!

_ Oui, Shaolan-kun ne ferait pas prendre de risque à Sakura-chan je suis sure qu'ils vont bien, mais ça risque de ne pas être notre cas d'ici peu ! Ah !

_ Eh t'envoles pas ! Dit Kurogane rattrapant Fye qui était entraîné par le vent.

_ Merci Kuro-sama, mais tu es glacé tu vas bien ? Et tu trembles comme une feuille

_ Toi aussi tu trembles je te signale !

_ Oui mais pas autant que toi, je suis habitué au froid et j'ai un manteau chaud même s'il est loin d'être suffisant. Attend je vais le partager avec toi !

_ Non ! J'en veux pas garde le ! Je vais bien !

_ Mais…

_ Ça va je te dis, je ne suis pas en sucre !

_ Bon…alors dépêchons nous de trouver un abri

**************

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan et Sakura rejoignirent enfin le village, et virent un cabinet de médecin à l'entrée. Ils frappèrent et furent accueillis par le médecin du village qui leur permit de se réchauffer auprès d'un bon feu. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, le médecin leur promit que dès que la tempête se calmerait, ils partiraient à la recherche de leurs amis, même si cette tempête était particulièrement inhabituelle.

**************

_C'est pas vrai y a même pas…une grotte…ici ?..., dit Fye dont les forces commençaient à manquer alors qu'il marchait accroché au bras de Kurogane à la fois pour se réchauffer l'un l'autre mais aussi pour ne pas se perdre.

_ Mage…là…soupira Kurogane avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Fye

_ Kuro-chan !! Dit Fye rattrapant le brun, Oh non il est complètement gelé, je n'aurais jamais la force de le porter.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'avant de s'effondrer, Kurogane lui avait indiqué une direction, il tourna la tête et aperçu une petite maison en bois juste en face d'eux, sûrement l'abri d'un bûcheron ou d'un chasseur.

_ Dieu merci…

Il attrapa alors Kurogane par les aisselles et le tira jusqu'à la cabane en bois avant de barricader la porte derrière lui avec une planche pour éviter que la tempête ne l'ouvre et ne les gèlent de nouveau. Dans la pièce, il y avait des rondins de bois aux quatre coins, une sorte de poêle et un vieux matelas au milieu. L'abri d'un bûcheron, aucun doute. Fye installa Kurogane sur le matelas, heureusement il y avait ce qu'il faut, il put ainsi faire un feu sans trop de problèmes.

Une fois le feu allumé, Fye revint auprès de Kurogane dont les vêtements étaient aussi gelés que lui, tout comme les siens d'ailleurs. Il approcha le matelas du feu et retira ses vêtements pour les faire sécher ne gardant que son caleçon, puis il fit de même avec les vêtements de son compagnon, se sentant quand même un peu gêné de le déshabiller ainsi, surtout que ce dernier ne lui était pas indifférent. La pièce se réchauffait petit à petit mais tout en restant très froide, seule la zone juste à côté du feu émettait un peu de chaleur. Fye prit le pouls de Kurogane, il lui semblait qu'il allait un peu mieux mais il était toujours très faible et surtout en état d'hypothermie. Il tenta de le réveiller, il est dangereux de dormir en hypothermie. Il lui tapota les joues, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort…

_ Kuro-chan…tu m'entends ?...réveilles-toiii !

Kurogane ouvrit doucement les yeux après s'être pris une baffe spectaculaire de la part du blond.

_ Kuro-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Ça pourrait aller mieux, surtout si un certain idiot évitait de me frapper…dit-il en se frottant la mâchoire

_ Ah ! Désolé…mais il ne faut pas que tu dormes tu es proche de l'hypothermie, si tu dors, tu risque de ne plus te réveiller…

_ Mmh…j'ai froid…

_C'est normal…

_ Où on est ?

_ Dans la cabane que tu as trouvé juste avant de t'effondrer, dit-il d'un air moqueur

_ Ggnn…Au fait… puisqu'il fait si froid, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?!

_ Mes vêtements étaient gelés et trempés, donc je les ai mis à sécher au près du feu, avec les tiens, répondit le magicien tout sourire

Kurogane jeta un œil à son propre corps et se rendit compte qu'il était dans la même tenue que le mage.

_ Ah ! C'est…c'est toi qui m'as déshabillé ?!

_ Bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

_ Je ne t'en ai pas donné la permission ! Dit le brun d'un visage rouge tomate contrastant avec le reste de son corps qui était plutôt penché vers le bleu…

_ Mais Kuro-chan ne soit pas si timide, et puis je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais que tu te réchauffes…

_ Grr…

_...

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi ?

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Ça peux aller j'ai très froid bien sûr mais ça va

_ Bon…

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_ Mmh…

_ Kuro-chan ? Interrogea le mage étonné de ne pas avoir de réponse plus énergique

_...

_ Eh Kuro-chan ! Ne te rendors pas ! Hurla-t-il en lui donnant une nouvelle baffe

_ Tu…ne … peux pas…être…plus doux ?…

_ Kuro-sama ! Tu ne dois pas dormir !

_ Mais j'ai tellement sommeil et tellement froid…

_ Kuro-sama…

Fye se leva, plaça ses mains de chaque côté du torse de son compagnon, comme à leur arrivée dans ce monde.

_ Qu'est-ce que…tu fous ?...

_ Je vais te réchauffer avec mon corps…répondit le blond avant de s'allonger sur lui

_ Non…a…arrête…je…je vais bien… dit Kurogane tremblant de froid comme une feuille et on ne peut plus rouge, gêné.

Fye leva la tête vers lui.

_ Kuro-chan… ne fais pas l'enfant, tu meurs de froid, moi aussi j'ai froid, alors ravale ta fierté tu veux, on n'a pas le choix

Le ninja resta bouche bée devant le ton employé par son compagnon.

_ Alors tu as moins froid comme ça ? demanda le blond

_ Ouais…mais c'est gênant…

_ Calme-toi mon Kuro, dit Fye qui entendait le cœur du brun battre la chamade contre lui.

Percé à jour, le brun se sentait comme un enfant sans défense n'ayant aucun contrôle sur la situation. Le fait d'avoir leurs deux corps presque entièrement nus plaqués l'un contre l'autre lui faisait ressentir toutes sortes de choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir, dont le désir.

_ Il me semble que tu n'es pas très calme toi non plus…répondit le brun entendant aussi le cœur du blond battre rapidement contre sa poitrine, mais en même temps ça le rassurait

_ Mmh…répondit Fye rougissant mais ne levant pas la tête.

_…

_...

_...

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Fye leva de nouveau la tête vers le ninja pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Ça va…

_ Tu es sûr ? Ton cœur a des battements très irréguliers, dit-il en se relevant un peu et en s'appuyant de nouveau sur les mains

_ Ce… n'est pas dû à mon état de santé…répondit le ninja plein de sous entendus  
_ Oh…compris Fye en rougissant

_ Et toi ? Ton cœur bat aussi très rapidement…demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour le tester

_ Ce n'est pas non plus dû à mon état de santé…dit-il en baissant les yeux

_...

_...

Après quelques regards échangés Kurogane à bout finit par laisser tomber ce qui lui restait de fierté et se jeta à l'eau.

_ Fye…je suis désolé… je ne devrais pas mais je n'y peux rien…être ainsi contre toi…j'éprouve …du désir…avoua-t-il tout rougissant

_ Kuro-chan…rassure-toi…tu n'es pas le seul…, répondit le blond avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui écarquilla les yeux, avant de répondre tendrement au baiser passant une main sur la joue du blond puis dans ses cheveux

_ Nnh…

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné révélant tout le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre

_ Je t'aime Kuro-chan…

_ Je t'aime Fye, répondit le brun avant de reprendre leur baiser passionné

Les mains du ninja allèrent se perdre en caresse dans le dos du blond.

_Kuro-sama…si…si on le fait…ça …ça pourrait être un bon moyen de se réchauffer…dit le magicien le rouge aux joues

_ Ouais…mais seulement si tu en as envie

_ J'en ai envie…

_ D'accord…

Le brun prit le blond par la nuque, puis mis son autre main au niveau de sa taille et ils se dévorèrent les lèvres mutuellement. Le ninja renversa la situation pour se retrouver au-dessus du blond. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans bouger, puis Fye passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le fit descendre vers ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Kurogane lâcha ensuite les lèvres du blond pour donner des baisers langoureux dans son cou pâle, sous les gémissements de plaisir de Fye. Ce dernier passa ses mains dans le cuir chevelu du brun qu'il caressa doucement, alors que le ninja continuait de descendre toujours plus bas…

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs caleçons avaient rejoint le reste de leurs vêtements à côté du feu alors que des gémissements passionnés résonnaient dans la pièce se superposant au grondement du vent qui soufflait toujours intensément. Puis les deux corps se fondèrent l'un en l'autre laissant échapper un cri plaintif, qui se transforma en cris de plaisir qui s'accorda avec celui de son compagnon…

_ Ah !...Kuro-sama !

_ Fye…

Ils se libérèrent ensemble avant de s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés. Sentant leurs deux corps en sueur commencer à se refroidir Fye tendit le bras vers le feu et attrapa son manteau de nouveau sec et le déposa sur leurs deux corps enlacés.

Puis tous deux tombèrent dans un profond sommeil alors que le feu s'éteignait…

**************

Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Shaolan dormaient dans le dortoir du docteur alors que le bruit du vent continuait de résonner de plus en plus fort contre les mûrs de la bâtisse.

Vers 5h du matin, Sakura fut réveillée par une bourrasque plus forte que les autres, incapable de se rendormir elle écouta le bruit du vent, c'est alors qu'elle entendit comme une voix…Elle se leva et passa devant le lit de Shaolan pour se diriger vers la porte, ce dernier se réveilla et la voyant s'apprêter à sortir sous la tempête sauta du lit pour la rattraper.

_ Hime ! Où allez-vous ?!

_ Ma plume…c'est elle…je l'entends…répondit Sakura dans un état de transe

_ Hein ?

_ Je dois la voir…pour la calmer…

_ La calmer ? La tempête ?

Sakura ouvrit alors la porte faisant entrer des rafales de neige dans la pièce, Shaolan décida de la laisser faire mais non sans la retenir fermement par le bras.

_ Je suis désolée tu m'as attendu longtemps, commença la princesse regardant vers le ciel, mais c'est fini maintenant…je suis là…

Shaolan regardait avec étonnement sa princesse chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à la tempête qui semblait s'apaiser à chaque instant jusqu'à se stopper complètement. C'est alors qu'une plume sortit des nuages et se dirigea vers Sakura qui l'absorba avant de tomber dans les bras de Shaolan. Mais elle résista au sommeil et chuchota :

_ Shaolan…-kun…nous devons les…chercher…

_ Oui mais Hime…vous allez rester là…

_ Non ! Je veux venir et vous aider à les retrouver…s'il vous plaît !

_ Très bien…se résigna Shaolan devant tant de détermination dans sa voix. Il savait qu'elle se sentait mal d'avoir abandonner leurs deux amis sous cette tempête de plus, provoquée par sa propre plume.

Ils allèrent donc chercher le médecin et Mokona, et avec tout l'équipement de secours minimal nécessaire ainsi qu'un ami du docteur. Ils partirent immédiatement à la recherche de leurs amis.

Shaolan demanda au médecin s'il savait où aurait put se réfugier Kurogane et Fye pour se protéger du froid. Le docteur lui répondit qu'il n'y avait ni auberge, ni grotte dans les environs.

_ Mais alors…commença Mokona d'une mine déconfite  
_ ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'abriter ! S'inquiéta Sakura

_ Attendez, dit l'ami du médecin, j'ai un ami bûcheron qui a une cabane dans le coin, il y a un matelas et de quoi faire du feu, s'ils l'ont trouvé, peut-être…

_ Où est-elle ?! Le coupèrent Shaolan et Sakura

_ Je vais vous y conduire

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient devant la cabane. Sakura se précipita à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir

_ Kurogane-san ! Fye-san ! Vous êtes là ?!

_ Attendez-moi Hime !

_ Shaolan-kun la porte ne s'ouvre pas…

_ Le bûcheron laisse toujours sa cabane ouverte pourtant, répondit l'ami du médecin, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui a verrouillé la porte à cause de la tempête…

_ Ce sont eux ! Dit Shaolan se tournant vers la porte avant de l'enfoncer d'un coup de pied.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils les virent, ils dormaient collés ensemble sous le manteau de Fye alors que leurs vêtements gisaient à côté d'eux.

_ Ils…commença Sakura mettant les mains devant sa bouche

_ Ils sont vivant, la rassura le médecin après avoir pris leur pouls, ils ont utilisé la chaleur de leur corps pour se réchauffer mutuellement, ils avaient aussi fait un feu mais il s'est éteint les laissant dans le froid, déduit-il en regardant les cendres fraîches. Du coup ils sont en légère hypothermie, mais ils vont s'en sortir, heureusement que nous les avons trouvé maintenant.  
_ Ouff ! Dit Mokona

_ Dieu merci, dirent Sakura et Shaolan, alors que le médecin demandait à son ami de lui apporter les couvertures de survies. Une fois celui-ci arrivé, il retira doucement le manteau laissant entrevoir leur position et leur nudité

_ Oh ! Dit Sakura gênée en reculant de quelques pas, sous le choc elle n'avait pas réalisé que le fait de voir leurs vêtements à côté d'eux signifiait qu'ils étaient nus…

Shaolan, lui, rougissait aussi mais plutôt à cause de leur position…leurs jambes étaient entrecroisées, Fye avait la tête sur le torse de Kurogane qui le serrait contre lui.

Le médecin décollait lentement leurs corps qui s'étaient légèrement collés à cause du froid, puis il les enveloppa chacun dans une couverture de survie en murmurant avec un petit sourire :

_ Apparemment, ils ont trouvé le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, c'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'ils s'en sortent aussi bien.

Les enfants rougirent encore comprenant tout à coup ce qu'avaient fait leurs amis.

Puis ils retournèrent chez le médecin dont l'ami leur dit au revoir après les avoir ramenés. Ils couchèrent Kurogane et Fye dans deux lits côtes à côtes dans le dortoir. Puis Shaolan et le médecin les veillèrent alors que Sakura s'était effondrée à peine arrivée et dormait avec Mokona.

_ Est-ce qu'ils seront bientôt rétablis sensei ? demanda Shaolan

_ Humm…oui ils se sont déjà un peu réchauffés, je pense qu'ils devraient sortir d'hypothermie dès le début d'après midi, ensuite une bonne nuit de repos et ils iront déjà mieux, ils pourront agir normalement, mais ils resteront encore un peu faible durant 2-3 jours

_ Tant mieux…

_ Ils ont de bons réflexes quand même, c'est pas n'importe qui, qui s'en serait sortit à leur place…

Shaolan prit soudain une teinte rosit

_ Dîtes sensei, vous croyez qu'ils…enfin qu'ils ont…

Le médecin qui comprit où cherchait difficilement à en venir Shaolan lui répondit :

_c'est certain !

Shaolan devint une fois de plus pivoine.

_ Ah…euh…

_ Mon avis est que tes amis avaient déjà des sentiments l'un pour l'autre sinon ils n'y auraient pas pensé. Finalement ce froid leur a permis de se l'avouer, ils ont de la chance dans leur malheur, dit-il avec un sourire, faisant un clin d'œil à Shaolan qui sourit à son tour

_ Vous avez sans doute raison…

Deux heures plus tard, Sakura se réveilla et alla prendre des nouvelles de ses amis avec Mokona. C'est ce moment que choisit Fye pour se réveiller.

_ Fye-san ! dit Sakura pleine de joie

_ Sa…Sakura-chan tu es là…Shaolan-kun aussi…et Mokona…je suis content…mais où es Kuro-chan ?

_ Il est juste à côté de vous, répondit le médecin, ne vous inquiétez pas il va bien, vous avez eu de la chance qu'on vous ait trouvé à temps

_ Merci…

_ F…Fye ? Dit Kurogane en ouvrant les yeux

_ Je suis là Kuro-chan, Shaolan-kun, Sakura-chan, Mokona et ce monsieur nous ont retrouvés

_ Ah…ils vont bien ?

_ Nous allons très bien Kurogane-san, répondit Shaolan, nous avons eu la chance d'arriver ici à temps

_ Kurorin ! Dit Mokona sautant sur la tête du ninja, Kurorin s'est inquiété pour nous ! Parce que Kurorin nous aime beaucoup ! Mais le préféré de Kurotan c'est Fyeeee ! Sourit-il

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes boule de poils !?!

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, on vous a vu dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand on vous a trouvé ! Dit Mokona d'un air coquin.

Kurogane et Fye virèrent couleur tomate bien mûre sur le point de pourrir…Les enfants aussi d'ailleurs…

_ Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, dit le médecin avec un sourire tentant de calmer le jeu, l'avoir fait vous a probablement évité de grosses complications

C'est là que les deux concernés comprirent que tout le monde avait déjà deviné la manière qu'ils ont utilisé pour se réchauffer.

_ En tout cas, nous sommes ravis que vous alliez bien, tenta Sakura pour changer de sujet voyant la gêne extrême de ses amis

_ Merci Sakura-chan

_ Oui et d'ailleurs nous avons aussi récupéré la plume de la princesse, continua Shaolan, c'était elle qui était à l'origine de la tempête

_ Ah oui ? Dit le blond d'un air distrait

_ Dans ce cas, on va pouvoir quitter ce monde ! hurla presque Kurogane

_ Oui, mais d'abord vous devez vous reposer, répondit l'archéologue

_ Bon alors on vous laisse dormir, dit Sakura se dirigeant vers la porte avec les autres

_ Dormez bien ! Piupiuta Mokona

Ils sortirent de la pièce les laissant seuls.

_ On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à nous percer à jour, commença Fye

_ Ça ne devait pas être difficile vu la position dans laquelle on devait être quand ils nous ont trouvé…

_ C'est vrai…d'ailleurs Kuro-chan ? Repris Fye d'un air niais

_ Quoi ?

_ Je peux dormir avec toi ?

_ Quoi ?! Mais…et s'ils entrent…oh et puis je m'en fou, vient, dit-il lui ouvrant son drap dans lequel Fye se précipita tout heureux tel un chat ronronnant.

Ils s'endormirent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un peu plus tard, le médecin vint porter discrètement des vêtements à leur chambre pour qu'ils s'habillent afin de se lever une fois réveillés. En les découvrant ainsi, il sourit et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent avec les rayons du soleil qu'ils trouvèrent agréablement chauds.

_ Hmm…gémit le blond, c'est bon de se réveiller dans tes bras mon Kuro-chan…

_ Hmm…

_ Oh ! Regarde des vêtements ont été laissé là pour nous, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'habille…

_ Bof moi je t'aime bien comme ça, se moqua le brun

_ Kuro-chan ! Tenta de le gronder Fye tout en rigolant, tiens enfile plutôt ça on va aller manger, j'ai faim moi!

_ Ok

Ils s'habillèrent donc. Une fois habillés, Kurogane s'assit sur le lit, attrapa Fye par la taille, l'assit sur ses genoux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ T'es sûr de vouloir te lever tout de suite ?...

_ Kuro-chan…j'ai faim moi…

_ Moi j'ai faim de toi…répondit-il tournant le visage du blond vers lui et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel Fye s'empressa de répondre enroulant ses bras autour du cou du ninja. Le baiser était passionné et semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter…

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mokona visiblement en pleine forme avec derrière lui Sakura et Shaolan venus les chercher pour le repas. Il y eut tout d'abord un arrêt sur image. Puis Kurogane et Fye détachèrent leurs lèvres et se tournèrent vers la porte laissant échapper un :

_ Oh…oh…

Se fut finalement Mokona qui débloqua la situation en sautillant tout content.

_PUU ! Fye et Kuro-puu se sont embrassés, ils sont amoureux !

Tous étaient maintenant d'une jolie couleur rouge passion.

_ Toi là ferme blanche-neige, on ne t'a rien demandé !! Hurla Kurogane, alors que Fye détachait ses bras du cou de son amant et se leva de ses genoux

_ Bonjour Mokona, Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire

_ Euh…oui…bien merci, répondirent-ils, nous venions vous chercher pour le déjeuner

_ Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama Fye, je meurs de faim ! Aller viens mon Kuro on va manger ! Dit-il empoignant la main du brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils passèrent devant les enfants qui les suivirent le sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin**

ça vous a plu? Review? *yeux de chat potté tout mimi*


End file.
